Dua Belas Bulan Bersamamu
by Amy Suede
Summary: Kisah kita semenjak kita pertama bertemu hingga rasa itu datang. Suka dan duka kita lalui. Dua belas bulan bersamamu merupakan hal yang sangat berkesan di kehidupanku. Summary tidak nyambung dengan cerita. Warning: Inside. Mind to RnR? Arigatou.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dua Belas Bulan Bersamamu (c) Chousamori Aozora**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: SasuSaku (maybe) and the other pairings**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, miss typo, bahasa tidak baku alias santai, judul tidak nyambung dengan cerita, alur berantakan, GJ, abal, dsb**

**Sudut pandang orang pertama (Sakura PoV)**

**Flame diterima dengan senang hati**

**Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol 'back' pada browser anda.**

**Selamat membaca**

.

.

.

Maret, 2001

Bulan Maret. Bulan di mana musim dingin berganti musim semi. Bulan di mana aku lahir. Aku sangat mencintai bulan ini. Bagiku, bulan ini begitu indah, karena musim semi kali ini. Matahari menyapa riang seluruh penghuni kolong langit dengan sapaannya yang hangat. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran, dan jangan lupakan pepohonan sakura yang mulai bersemi. _Yah_, meskipun sang angin masih bersikap agak dingin pada makhluk-makhluk bumi.

Eh? Kalian menganggapnya biasa? Oh, tentu saja tidak bagiku. Bulan ini sangat menyenangkan. Mulai dari sakura mekar, _hanami_ bersama Ino dan lainnya yang seru dan sangat membekas di hati, pekerjaan baruku sebagai pelayan di kafe kecil dengan gaji yang lumayan, dan sederet hal berkesan lainnya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang paling membekas dari semuanya itu.

Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku ketika aku mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Ah, tolong! Wajahku terbakar karena terus mengingat wajahnya!

Maaf, maaf, aku asik sendiri dengan duniaku. Oke, dia memang tampan. Oh, aku ingin meleleh.

Ah, maaf lagi. Baiklah, dia itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha, teman! U-C-H-I-H-A!

Lagi-lagi penyakit _hiperbolis_ku kambuh. Baiklah, Uchiha kan salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh seantero negeri Sakura ini. Dengan menguasai saham di perusahaan-perusahaan bergengsi—sepertinya juga berpengaruh besar terhadap perekonomian negara. Mereka juga merajai dalam hal elektronik, pariwisata, komunikasi, bahkan pakaian sekalipun. Beruntung sekali mereka menjadi keluarga konglomerat.

Kalian bertanya keistimewaan Sasuke?

Oke, mari kujelaskan sedetil-detilnya. Dia itu adalah putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto dan adik satu-satunya Uchiha Itachi. Dianugerahi tubuh tinggi atletis, bahu dan dadanya bidang—aku berani bertaruh kalau perutnya membentuk _six-pack_!, kulitnya putih, garis rahang tegas, lengan kokoh dan berotot, wajahnya tegas menawan. Dan matanya itu yang membuat aku meleleh hingga langit ke tujuh. Eh, maksudku meleleh sekaligus melayang hingga langit ke tujuh. Walaupun rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, tapi itu malah menambah nilai plus di mataku. Singkat kata, ia sempurna!

Eh, kalian ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Itu rahasia!

Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan, walaupun agak memalukan—bagiku.

Aku yang waktu itu sedang berlari karena takut terlambat di kelas Anko-sensei, tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Waktu itu, aku jatuh dan pantatku mendarat dengan mulus di atas lantai kampus yang dingin dan keras dengan buku-buku dan beberapa kertas berhamburan di sana-sini. Aku ingin memaki penabrakku, namun sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, orang di depanku mengulurkan tangannya, dan aku langsung menengadahkan kepalaku. Mataku langsung membulat takjub—dan tidak berkedip dalam semenit hingga mataku perih, memandangi sosok malaikat di depanku. Aku meminta maaf, dan ia meminta maaf kepadaku dengan nada agak cuek. Walaupun begitu, aku bisa melihat sedikit kepedulian dari sorot matanya. Eh? Dan kelembutan juga? Entahlah. Tatapan matanya sulit sekali untuk dituangkan dalam kata-kata. Abstrak.

_Yah_, begitulah. Eh? Kalian berpikiran yang lebih romantis atau lebih ekstrim, ya? Maaf, tapi memang begitu ceritanya.

.

.

.

Dan, hari ini adalah hari terakhir di bulan Maret. Sebentar lagi, aku akan meninggalkan bulan penuh kenangan manis. Semoga, bulan April juga seindah bulan Maret.

.

.

.

**Bacotan Author Sableng**: belum update fic lainnya malah publish yang baru. Gak janji bisa update cepet. Gomen ne...

Sedikit ulasan buat fic ini. Jadi, bahasanya bahasa santai, anggap saja ini curahan hati Sakura (baca: diary). Dan, saya butuh pendapat readers-san sekalian. Enaknya, fic ini pakai tahun yang sama atau tahun berbeda? Tentunya untuk bulan masih urut kok. Saya sengaja bikin dari bulan Maret dulu, hehe. Vote lewat review yak?

O ya, kan tiap chapter mewakili setiap bulan, jadi perkiraan ada 12 chapter. Bisa bertambah (atau mungkin berkurang? Cuma Tuhan yang tahu #plak), tergantung pemikiran saya yang sering lemot dan eror tidak jelas.

Arigatou yang sudah baca, apalagi yang ngereview... #pelukciumreaders #readersmuntab

Oke, see you in next chapter... #kissbye #readerstepar

Salam hangat,

Sign

Chousamori Aozora


End file.
